Black Tornado
by Sphinx1
Summary: Ken and Kari are suddenly sucked into a strange universe one day while in the Digital World. Tk and the others are frantic to help them. Ken/Kari/Tk triangle. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer: **I don't own Digimon, any of the charicters, etc...

**A/N:** Okay, I this was just an idea that I had about 1:30 am so please don't flame me if its not exactly a good one. If you must flame, please be creative. Anyway this is a Ken/Kari/TK love triangle. Of course everyone knows that Ken and Yolei get married at the end of season two, so this in the end will probley end up being Kenlei. But who knows, I may decide I don't want to stay with the season. This is _fiction_. Right? Anyway, you can get on with the story now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up,TK!" Kari yelled to her friend. "We'll be late for the game!"

"Coming,coming." TK muttered as he joined Kari in the hallway. She had come over to walk with him to the soccer game. Tamachi was playing Obidia again. Kari and the other DigiDestined were comming to watch the game. They really could not pick sides anymore, considering both Davis and Ken were their friends. But that didn't mean they couldn't place bets.

"Okay," TK said. "So how much ya wanna bet Ken kicks Davis' butt?"

"Two dollars." Kari told him. She knew very well Ken would win, whether the dark spore was working or not, it didn't matter. Ken was still a excelent soccer player.

"Wuss." TK said. Kari slapped him playfully on the arm. As they turned the corner to the field, they heard a voice.

"TK, Kari!" Yolei said running up to them. Cody, Davis, and Karis' brother Tai, followed her.

"Hey Yolei." TK said. "Wheres Ken?"

"He took the bus with his team." Davis told him. "Guess he didn't want people to think he was sucking up to the other teams star player."

"Why would he do that?" TK asked. "He'll win anyway."

"TK!" Kari said, surprised

"Listen, TE." Davis said "I'll beat him this time. He just got luck y last time."

"Whatever you say, Davis." TK said. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Be nice." Kari told him as they walked onto the soccer field. "You'll do fine, Davis."

"Thanks Kari" Davis said, blushing slightly.

"Just don't attempt to kill him this time, will you?" TK said. "Play the game with out giving him a scar and I'm sure you'll do er... fine."

"Okay, TM-" Davis started, but was cut off by the sound of screaming girls behind him.

"Kens here." Yolei said.

"Wonder how you guessed." Tai said sarcasticly.

Ken appeared. He waved at the others, then walked along with his team.

Tai, Yolei, Kari, TK, and Cody took their seats in the stands. Both teams took their places on the field and the game started.

The first half, it look as if Ken was taking it easy on Davis. Davis managed to score 3 goals. Half time came and both Davis and Ken came over to see the others.

"Good game so far Davis." Kari told him.

"Yeah, you must have been practicing really hard." TK said. "You've managed to score 3 goals. Amazing."

"Quiet, TR." Davis said

"Well, Davis," Ken said "Prepare to meet your downfall."

"Bring it on, buddy." Davis told him

Ken did bring it on. He brought on his soccer skills. By the end of the game, he had scored 13 goals by himself. Needless to say, Tamachi won the game.

"Pay up." TK said to Kari. She gave him the 2 dollars as Davis came back over with Ken. "Are you comming with us Ken?" TK asked him.

"Yeah," Ken said. "If I'm welcome, that is."

"Heck," TK said "You beating Davis just earned me 2 dollars. Of course your welcome!"

Ken laughed. "Whose place?"

"How about mine?" Yolei said. Everyone agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of their forth game of Go Fish,(Kari was winning)all of their D-3's went off.

"Whats the matter?" Kari asked her big brother. 

"I don't know." Tai said, frowning. "We'll just have to go to the Digital World to find out."

"What time do your parents get home, Yolei?" TK asked.

"In about 3 hours. I'll leave a note saying where I'm going." Yolei said getting up. When she came back, Davis stepped up to the computer.

"Digi-port open!" he called. Everyone held out their digivices and were sucked into the computer.

-------------------------------------------------------

They landed in a heap in a forest. "I really wish we could find a way to avoid this." Yolei groaned.

"Ditto." Ken said "Lets go see what we were called here for. Anyway, I've got to get home soon. My mom will think I've died or something."

"I wonder why." TK muttered sarcasticly.

They walked for about 30 miniutes when they came to a house. It looked just like a normal house. Except for the fact it looked kinda haunted. It was brown with ivy crawling up the top of it. A couple of trees stood in the front yard. "Do you think we should go in?" Tk asked.

"I don't know." Cody said. "I think we should only send in about 2 or 3 people. Then it would lessen the chance of all of us getting hurt. Just like in the Giga House. We probley need someone who is familar with darkness."

"That would be me." Ken said.

"I'll go with you, Ken." TK said. 

"And I'll go with you." Kari said. "Everyone else ,you stand gard."

"Gotcha Kari." Davis said. "We'll be here just in case anything happens." As he watched Kari, Ken, and TK walk into the house a strange feeling passed over him. But he wasn't sure of what it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the three entered the house, a chill swept over Kari. "Its cold in here." she said to the others.

"Yeah it is." Ken agreed

"Weird," TK said. "Its hot in here to me."

"Hey guys," Ken said as he wandered into another room."I think you better take a look at this."

"Oh my gosh," Kari said "What in the digiworld is that thing?"

It was a black substance that was tinged with purple. It reminded the kids of a tornado. As it swirled around the room, it touched nothing except the carpet, which was not in good shape.

"Whatever it is," TK said "It doesn't look good." 

"I agree," Ken said "We should leave. Fast."

But as they turned to go, they heared a scream. Ken and TK whipped around to see Kari being pulled in the tornado.

"Kari!" TK yelled.

One second later, Ken also felt himself being pulled back. He tried to grab hold of something but he was being lifted off the ground to fast. He heard both TK and Kari yelling, then his world went black.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ken came to in pitch black. His head throbbed. "TK? Kari? Anyone?" he called

"Ken?" Kari's frightend voice came throught the darkness. "Are you okay?"

"My head is killing me," Ken said "But otherwise I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm the same." Kari said. "Where are we?"

"I haven't a clue." Ken said. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here." Kari said

"Like that helps." he said. He felt somthing touch his arm. He did the first thing that came to mind. He slapped it.

"OW! Chill Ken. Its just me." Kari said. "Your skittish aren't you?"

"You would be too," Ken said, annoyed "if you were me."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kari snapped

"Forget it." Ken told her. He had more important things on his mind. "Look I didn't meant to snap at you. I can't exactly see your face so I can't tell if you where hurt by that or not. I just want to know where we are."

"Its okay. I know you didn't mean it" Kari said. "I wonder what happed to TK." she wondered out loud, trying to change the subject. "I hope he's okay."

"TK's fine." Ken said, though really not sure himself.

"I hope so." Kari said. "Hey, do you think there is a door in here somewhere?"

"One way to find out." Ken said as he felt around the room. Soon, he felt a doorknob. "Found one."

Kari, who had been following him by holding on to the back of his shirt, pushed him aside and tugged on the door.Then she pushed. Nothing happend. She tried sevreal more times then gave up. "Oh no." she said

"Whats the matter?" Ken asked

"The door locks from the outside." Kari said.

"So?" Ken said

"Ken," Kari said. "We're locked in!." 


	2. The voice

**Disclamer: **I do not own Digimon.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone wo revewed my last chapter. Nice to know people liked it. Sorry for typos through out the story. My editor doesn't have spell check. Anyway, anyone want a muse? Mine are drivineg me insane. Anyway, the voice in the story. Don't even ask who he is yet. He's one I made up. I was going to make him the voice that was hauting Ken in the Darkness Before Dawn, but my voice kinda remined me of Arukenimon (like calling Ken Emperor, etc...) So he's one I made up. Also, the love triangle hasn't started yet. Give it time.

Rose: We are not.

Fancy: Are too.

Rose: Aren't you suppposed to be sticking up for yourself.

Fancy: Whatever. I know where annoying.

Sphinx: *holds up a sign, FREE MUSES*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small wave of panic swept over Ken as Kari's words echoed in his ears. "Locked in?" he asked Kari.

She nodded her head. "Great., just great." Ken said. "Then exactly how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"**_By my directions."_** a voice said.

Both Ken and Kari eyes widened, but Kens the most. "You again!" he yelled

"**_Oh yes," _**the voice said "**_Ken Ichijouji. Former Digimon Emperor. So pleased to see you again."_**

"Who are you?" Kari asked hotly.

**_"Temper, temper Miss. Kamyia."_** the voice said, amused.**_ "You must learn to conrtol it. I don't think what you may meet will like it very much."_**

"What do you mean, what we are going to meet?" Ken asked

**_"I truthfully don't know." _**the voice said **_"Just whatever you run into on your journey."_**

"What journey?" Ken asked

"**_Let me tell you..."_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

TK ran out of the house as fast as his legs would let him. He was still trying to get over the fact that black tornado just swallowed Kari and Ken.

"TK whats wrong?" Yolei asked, seeing the look of pure terror on her friends face.

"This... thing...a tornado," TK started, out of breath "Swallowed Ken and Kari."

"What!" Tai and Davis said together. "What happend?" Tai added

TK told them about the tornado and how it had pulled Kari and Ken into it. "I didn't even have a chance to help her. I couldn't reach Kari or Ken to pull them back." TK said "I tried, but it was like the tornado wouldn't let me near it."

"TK," Cody said "Its not your fault."

"Right." Tai said "We'll just have to figure out where they went and how to get them back. Shouldn't be hard. We have our digivices."

"But do they?" TK asked

Everyone was silent. "Good point." Cody said breaking the silence

"Okay," Tai said. "Plan B. Here is what we'll do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to face our fears?" Ken asked. "That it? That's easy."

"**_Not so easy, young emperor,"_** the voice said **_"Your fears are somthing great. Almost all of you know what they are."_**

"The darkness." Kari said, looking at the floor. "So thats all? There has to be a catch somewhere. Because if thats all, we'll be out of here in 2 hours."

**_"Very good, Miss. Kaimiya."_** the voice said **_"Smart one, you are. Ye_**

**_s there is a catch. For our yourng emporer that is."_**

"Will you stop calling me that?" Ken said angrely

**_"No,"_** the voice said **_"Because in a few minitues, you will be a young emperor again."_**

A look of fear passed over Ken's face. "Your turning me back into the Digimon Emperor again?" he asked shakely.

**_"Yes."_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Are you sure it was here, TK?" Yolei asked him.

"Positive." TK said. "How could a tornado just dissaperar without a trace?"

Tai had suggested they return to the house and jump in the tornado. Everyone agreed that was a stupid and crazy idea. But they did agree that maybe they should check it out the house. But when they reached the room where it had been, the black swirling substance had vanished. But the weird thing was, nothing was out of place. Even the carpet, which had looked horrable before, was back to normal. It was as if nothing had ever happend.

"Maybe you imagened it." Davis said.

"Oh really" Tk snapped "And I guess I imagened Kari and Ken getting sucked in too huh?"

"TK," Tai said. "No reason to get angrey."

"Even though Davis' comment was pretty stupid." Yolei said.

Davis shot her a glare. "Shut up" he told her.

"Stop it everyone." Tai told them. "Lets just focas on how to find Ken and Kari."

"Right." TK said. "Do you think Gatomon and Wormmon are with them?"

"Who knows." Cody said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"This is a test," _**the strange voice told Ken and Kari, who where sitting next to each other, leaning aganst the wall. "**_To see if you deserve your crest, young emperor."_**

"So what do I have to do." Ken asked.

**_"First you must walk to that closet over there."_**

"Um," Ken said. "One problem. We have no light." As the world came out of his mouth, a closet on the other side of the room lit up. Ken found his way over there and opened it. His eyes widened as they fell upon the costume of the Digimon Emperor.

"**_You must put on the costume."_**

"But," Kari started. "It hurts him. Why are you doing this to him?"

**_"I already told you Miss. Kaimiya."_**

"Oh so your going to turn him into the Digimon Emperor to see this?"Kari shot back. "Listen, Ken deserves the Crest of Kindness. Not the emperor."

**_"Exactly."_**

"I still don't understand," Ken said. "What does my crest have to do with the Digimon Emperor?"

"**_I want to see,_**" the voice told them "**_If Wormmon hadn't died, or done any of that stuff, if Ken would have ever been able to change. If he would still be the Digimon Emperor today."_**

"I think I'm begginging to understand." Kari said. "If it doesn't work though, will Ken remain as the emperor?"

**_"No,"_** The voice said. **_"Or at least not that I'm aware of. But, there could be a side affect I don't know about. So don't ask me. That choice has always been in Ken since he was born. It all depends on him."_**


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Disclamer: **I don't own Digimon or anything connected with it.

**A/N:** Okay, heres the 3rd chapter to my story. There is no romance yet, some feelings maybe, but no romance. I want to thank all the readers who have reveiwed and all of the readers who have read it and haven't reveiwed. Thanks a bunch. 

**Rose**: Yes, thank you.

**Fancy:** As it was our idea

**Ken:** Yeah, we should have some credit.

**Sphinx:** You're muses, you don't get credit.

**Willis**: That is not fair.

**Sphinx:** So sue me.

**Ken: **Maybe we will. 

**Rose:** I agree. Lets sue.

**Everyone else:** YEAH!!

**Sphinx:** Oh crud, what have I gotten myself into now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Tornado

Chapter 3

------------------------------------

TK sat on the front porch of the house, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"TK," Cody said, joining him on the porch "She'll be fine. So will Ken."

"I hope so." TK said

"Hey," Cody said, placing a hand on the older boys sholder. "At least they have each other."

"True," Tk said. "But I can't help but worry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari Kamiya and Ken Ichijouji, again dressed as the Digimon Emperor, both stood in a slightly lighted room waiting for instructions.

**_"Once you step outside this room," _**the strange voice told them **_"Ken will again be the Digimon Emperor. You two will be forced to work together at all times. If you don't, this whole test will be usless and you might not survive. You must find the house at the edge of the forest. You will receive further instructions there."_**

A door appeared to the left of them. Both Kari and Ken walked to it. **_"Good luck."_** the voice told them before the opened the door, and stepped through it.

Immediately Ken could feel his whole personality change. He felt anger, guilt, and hate build up inside of him.

Kari seemed to sense this change. She moved a few feet behind Ken as to not get in his way. Both of them looked at the forest for a few seconds.

"Um," Kari started "I guess we have to work together, right?"

"Unfortunetly." Ken answered. "I can't beleive I'm being forced to work with one for you Digifools."

"Well," Kari answered "I'm not exactly thrilled about working with you either. So don't complain."

A noise in one of the bushes behind them starteled them both. A familar voice was heard from behind it. "Its Kari!" 

"Gatomon!" Kari said, letting the cat like digimon jump into her arms. "Where is Wormmon?"

"I'm right here." Wormmon said from behind her. "That strange voice told us everything. So is it true? The Digimon Emperor is back?"

"I'm afraid so." Kari told him, looking at Ken.

"Oh great," Wormmon said. "This is going to be one fun adventure."

"Why're you here?" Ken asked glaring at Wormmon.

"We were sent here to help you guys out." Gatomon told him. "Be grateful. We are only here for a short time. Or at least I am."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kari asked her.

"Well," Gatomon said "I'm going to have to leave. I was only allowed here for two days. Wormmon will be your constent partner."

"Great," Ken said sarcasticly "Just perfect. Not only do I have to work with her," he shot a glare at Kari "But I have two lame excuses for digimon helping me."

"You think we enjoy have a absolute jerk for a partner too?" Gatomon muttered under her breath.

"Shh..." Kari told her. "You don't hear me or Wormmon complaining do you?"

"Well," Gatomon said. "Wormmon is used to him."

"Do you not think," Kari said. "That Wormmon hasn't gotten used to Ken being nice insted of the Digimon Emperor?"

"I guess your right." Gatomon said.

"Um guys?" Wormmon said timidly "We have a problem."

"What is it Wormmon?" Kari asked concerend. 

"Ken has just left without us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Tai said after all of them had explored the house. "It seems as if there was absolutly nothing here at all."

"It doesn't make sense." Yolei said. "How can a tornado just dissapear? I mean, I know TK wasn't imagining anything. If anybody says he was, exactly how are they going to explain Ken and Kari's dissaperence?"

"Exactly." TK said. "Now try and tell that to Davis."

"And I think its pretty obvious," Hawkmon said "That Wormmon and Gatomon are with them. I mean they aren't here, are they?"

"But how is that?" TK said. "They didn't get sucked in. Unless I didn't see it. Or they were sucked in after I ran."

"What we've got to do," Tai said "Is go back to the real world, get someone who has alot of knowledge, like Izzy, and come back here."

"But what happens if Kari and Ken come back while we are gone?" Cody asked.

"Well," Davis said. "They haven't returned yet. I don't think they will anytime in the next hour or two."

"Davis is right." TK said "We should stick with Tai's plan. Lets go get Izzy. He'll know what to do."

"I hope." Yolei said

"Okay everyone," Tai said. "Lets go."  
______________________________________  
"Hi Mrs.Izumi," Tai said to Izzy's mother. "Is Izzy home. We really need to see him."

"He's in his bedroom on his computer." she told them." Go on in."

"Thanks." Tai said as he rushed down the hall. "Izzy! Its us!" he called through the door.

"Come on in guys." Izzy said opening his door. "Whats the matter. You look terrible."

"Well," Tai said. "To make a long story short, Ken and Kari are missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Izzy said." How?"

TK explained everything about the house, the tornado, etc. "So any ideas on how this happend?" he asked Izzy.

"Not really." Izzy said, paceing around the room. "I really don't have a clue how that happend. Except that there was some kind of evil going on in there. You say the tornado was completly black?"

"Yes." TK said.

"Well," Izzy said. "The only thing I can think of is it is some how realated to the dark ocean. I mean, Ken and Kari both are some how the only people to really travel there right."

"Wrong." Yolei said. "I've seen it. When we were looking for Gatomon's tail ring. I saw it then."

"Yes," Izzy said. "But Ken and Kari are both very kept up inside. Which in turn, makes them vunerable to the Dark Ocean."

"True." Tai said. "But why would this thing only take them?"

"Tai," Izzy said. "Haven't you been listeing? I just told you!"

"Yes Izzy," Tai said, annoyed "I was listening."

"Just not very well, obviously." Izzy said. Tai glared at him. "Well, have you gone back to the house."

"Yes." Davis said. "It was empty. Nothing was there. It was like nothing had ever been there."

"That is strange." Izzy said. "Are Gatomon and Wormmon with them?"

"We assume they are." Cody said. "Since none of us have seen them since Kari and Ken dissapeared."

"Well, they can protect them." Yolei said. "And at least they have each other to help out. Kari and Ken could be very strong working together. Ken knows the powers of darkness better then anyone. He was the Digimon Emperor. Plus Kari can help out with the power of her crest. Sounds like it is very powerful. So there is two ups to them surviving. Just how do we get them back?"

"I don't know." Izzy said. "Tai, call the others. This calls for a Digidestined meeting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's gone?" Kari said. "Where could go?"

"Off in the woods?" Gatomon suggested

"I know that." Kari said. "Well I guess the only thing we can do is wander around till we find him. I know it sounds dumb, don't look at me like that." she snapped, seeing Gatomon staring at her in disbeleif.

"Hey guys," Wormmon called to them " Found tracks. They must be Ken's."

"Good job, Wormmon." Kari told him. "Your pretty smart you know." The little green digimon blushed. "Now, lets follow those tracks."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Half an hour later..._

"I was wondering when you fools where going to find me." Ken said glaring at them.

"Well its not our fault you walked off and left us." Gatomon told him.

"Gatomon," Kari warned. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Well," the emperor said. "I found the house. It is just around this hill."

"Great." Kari said. "My feet are killing me."

All three of them followed Ken to the house. Kari had half expected it to be like the house they had been too four hours ago. But it was the exact oppisite. Insted of being dark brown like the other house, it was bright colors. "This looks cozy."

Ken rolled his eyes at her. "Lets get inside." he said simply.

"Best idea i've heard all day." Kari said.

"Well," Gatomon said under her breath "He _is_ a genius."

Kari laughed softly. As they entered the house, she got a totally different feeling then she did in the other house. It was warm and cozy. **_"Good job, Digidestined. You have reached your destination." _**a familar voice said

"You again." Kari said. "Are you surprised that we made it?"

"**_Not really. I knew this was easy to find. Plus your a Digidestined. You would have not givin up."_**

"Who are you calling a Digidestined?" Ken asked him. "I'm not one of these Digi-fools."

"Um," Kari said "Actully Ken, you are."

"Quiet you!" Ken snapped at her.

**_"Stop it you two." _**the voice snapped at them both, causing them to jump. **_"Your next instrucions are just to rest. I will tell you the rest in the morning. Good night to both of you."_**

"Well," the emperor "I am takeing his advice and going to bed." And he swept across the room into one of the two bedrooms.

"Well," Kari told the two digimon "I think I agree with him. Sleep is sounding really good right about now."

"I agree." Gatomon said.

"Ditto." Wormmon said. 

"Good night everyone!" Kari called through the house. She got two goodnights back and one shut up from the emperor. She smiled to herself as she crawed into the bed._' I can get through this. Even without Tai or TK.'._ Then she shut her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sphinx**: Well, that chapter bit.  
**Rose:** What chapter doesn't bite with you.  
**Ken:** *cracks up laughing*  
**Sphinx: **You know, I can torture you in the next chapter Ken. Don't push me.  
**Ken:** *laughs even harder*  
**Sphinx:** I just can't win around here.

A/N: Sorry if Kari was a little out of charicter. It was kinda hard to keep it like that. I hope you enjoyed it. Also please reveiw. 


End file.
